


the bet

by psychiatrist_returning



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychiatrist_returning/pseuds/psychiatrist_returning
Summary: You and Sam got engaged, who will notice the ring first?
Relationships: Sam Seaborn/Reader
Kudos: 5





	the bet

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr, psychiatristreturning

There was a tremendous difference in how you carried yourself one day. You were happier, more confident. And while everyone noticed, they didn’t know why. But you surely did, it was because of the ring on your finger. A dainty, yet stunning ring, engagement ring specifically. From Sam Seaborn. 

CJ walked up beside you, as you practically skipped down the hall, “Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning.” 

You smiled and sighed dreamily, “I guess,” 

While CJ was smiling, her eyes showed confusion, normally, if it was before 7:30 and someone tried to talk to you Sam would have to hold you back from committing a crime. “Alrighty then,” her eyebrows furrowed. That was not normal behavior for you. 

CJ walked into the bullpen where she was met with Sam, who she decided to ask, “What’s with your girlfriend being so happy-go-lucky this morning?” 

Sam had the same dopey smile on his face when CJ asked him, “Oh, I don’t know.” 

He continued to not pay attention to CJ as she looked incredulously at him, “You two are disgusting,” she deadpanned. 

That was enough to grab his attention, his head turned swiftly to the Press Secretary, “Hey!”

“Someone had to say it.” 

He waved her teasing off and shuffled into your office across the hall, “Hello, fiancée!” you greeted walked forward and kissing him, square on the mouth. “You are wonderful.” you exclaimed, Sam’s shocked faced held between your hands. 

“Someone’s happy,” he teased as you walked back behind your desk. You bopped your head back and forth to an inaudible beat playing in your head. 

“How could I not be? I’m engaged to you, the most wonderful guy ever!” you looked at Sam, a complete love struck look upon your face. He looked truly happy, like he did the night before, he looked as if he had everything he would ever need. But you knew that he would be all you ever needed. He was your everything. 

Sam was over the moon, he was engaged to you! Hopefully this one would work out. But, this time, you two wanted to have a little fun with the staff. Not telling anyone, and seeing who would figure it out first. You had a bet on Margret, because of her observant nature. Sam had a bet on Josh, that Josh would spend all his day trying to figure out what was up. Which he will do, and often does.

You took a seat in your desk chair and sighed heavily, Sam opened your office door to leave when he turned to your smiling form, “You didn’t win an Oscar.” he said, smirking. 

Spinning in your chair you threw your hands up, “This is better!” you stopped your chair and looked at Sam, “And I’m gonna win.” 

He rolled his eyes, “No you won’t,” 

“Game on, Sammy.”

~~~~

“Josh! I have the HHS papers.” he sauntered into Josh’s office way too happily, even for the happiest person in the White House. 

The Deputy Chief of Staff accepted the papers, and narrowed his eyes at his friend, “What’s with The Wizard of Oz mood today?” 

Sam shook his head, “Nope, no jolly mood or anything today.”

“Really? You seem quite, jolly, as you put it.” 

“Hm. Interesting-” 

Josh interrupted, “You’re also a terrible liar,”

Sam’s voice went up tremendously as he said, “I’m not.” he sighed, “Okay I am a bad liar.” 

“How did they let you into law school?” Josh asked, dumbfounded.

“If they let you in they’ve gotta let everyone in.” 

“Jeez, okay.” Josh placed the papers on his desk, “Y/N was in a good mood today, she didn’t yell at me for breathing or anything.” he bit the inside of his lips and made a small, ‘hmph’ noise. “Well, alright, I’ll see ya later. I’ve gotta argue with some republicans today on the stimulus package.” 

“You have fun with that.” 

“Gee thanks.” 

~~~~

As you walked into Leo’s office, your arm’s full of copies of a bill the House wanted to change, you asked Margret if she could open the door for you. “Sure!” she hopped out of her chair and over to the office door, where she opened the door for you. 

“Thank you!” you called back to her.

She nodded and went to close the door. You frowned, she didn’t notice the ring. You even used your left hand to hold the stack down! “What’s wrong Y/N?” Leo looked up at you from his desk, “Josh said you were incredibly happy today, what’s happened?” 

“Oh nothing,” you absentmindedly waved your left hand at Leo, when he froze. 

“Is that what I think it is?” 

You furrowed your eyebrows, “What is?” 

Leo’s face slowly formed a smile, “Is that an engagement ring?” 

You nodded, “Yeah, Sam proposed last night! And with a good speech.” 

“I would expect nothing less from the kid.” Leo smiled, he was proud of Sam, and he could tell just how much you two loved each other. “Congrats, now let’s get into this bill.”

~~~~

You entered Sam’s office dramatically, draping yourself on a chair in front of his desk, “We both lost.” 

“Seriously?” he sat up from his slouched position, “Who?” 

“Leo.” 

“Damn.”

“We’re still getting married.” 

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you.”


End file.
